strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CatfishZealot/Sievert Class Tutorial
'Introduction' Sievert is a Rusher / Mage class that is based on charging very fast and dishing out constant damage at the enemies. Unlike most other Rusher based classes, it can't as easily gain an advantage over enemies, with a relatively slow normal attack animation and abilities requiring time in order to reach full potention. However, it is not to worry, as often theses abilities will come with a worth while payoff. Pros: -High Mobility Most of Sievert's abilities are mobility based, especially E + Z, and within mid rads range, has naturally higher speed. This helps Sievert join or run from fights smoothly. -High Mana Regen / Capacity Unlike most other classes, Rads have a higher limit than the usual 100 mana by going up to 200 rads max. However, the entire bar fills at the same rate. Alongside, using any move used will increase the rate. -Constant Hits Despite damage being constant, certain moves have a knockback on them, which helps keep enemies at a good range. -Buffs / Debuffs While there are no armor debuffs like most other Rushers, Sievert has mainly speed debuffs, which can help capitalize on its mobility even more. Neutral: -Damage Output While Sievert can deal high damage, it requires a lot more time in order to build up to full potential compared to someone like Proto or Vulca. -Rads While it self buffs, it also does self debuffs. Rest about rads mentioned. Cons: -Very Unstable Aside from the self-debuffs, Rads eats HP once it's very high, and when it comes to abilities, some require getting up close with lower defense. In turn, it's very easily for Sievert to die if not careful enough. -Cooldown Sharing Despite having easily more mana than most other classes, much like Nether, abilities share cooldowns, which, in turn, requires a fair amount of management before turning to opportunities. Abilities (In Progress) E Requires 100 rads, but is part of the meat of Sievert. Z Does a bit of damage, but good for initiation. Becareful, however, as it goes after anyone in reach. On the bright side, has a low cost and cool down time. X Charges in a line. Travels a good distance, but is slow relative to other moves. However, is good to initate with if in a dangerous situation, as it also gives bonus defense and decent stun increase. C Similar to X, but has a higher burst and knock back. V This is Sievert's highlight. Good for an initiation follow up, as it deal a good bit of damage, and gives near Obsidian levels of defense during its duration. Most of all, however, rad regen goes up tremendously, meaning it's easy to switch to E + Z It's Nether's Precise Hit, but even better. Has no casting time, travels really long distance, and debuffs speed on hit. E + X This is my favorite move because you become a human blender. The thing though, is that it has no knockback, costs a lot of mana to use thoroughly, and is overall risky. With its constant speed debuff, it's good for finishing off or chasing enemies. E + C Meat. What can I say? Has nice cost, deals damage debuff, constant knock back, and overall good damage. Solid skill and good for bread and butter, but the main problem is that it's not cancellable and you're practically locked in place, so you can't open with this skill on its own. Alongside, it deals ignores defense and barely scales with damage. E + V Strange skill, but it deals piercing damage. However, due to its casting time and the fact it eats all rads, it's good if you need to flush rads or finish someone from a distance off, but it's situational. Match Ups (In Progress) Often any class not based on mobility are easy for Sievert to take advantage of, such as with a weak Nether or Frigost. As for disadvantages, often times, it's always going to be Vulca, mainly because its buffs can easily override Rubber Burn, and can override any speed debuff, annoying knockback, and large hitboxes. Combos (In Progress) Bread and Butter: Z > V > E > C > Z Bulldozing: Z > V > C > X > E > Z + E At high rads: E > Z + E > C + E or X + E > Z + E > C + E or X + E > V + E Bouncing (High rads only): E > Z+ E > C + E > Z + E > X > V > X > E > Z + E > C + E Finishing off: -Use either of these when an enemy is weak and running away X + E or V + E or X Category:Blog posts